


Deep as the Ocean and Bright Like the Sun

by locusdesperatus



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Costume Kink, Idiots in Love, M/M, Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:49:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28772625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/locusdesperatus/pseuds/locusdesperatus
Summary: Leon and Ark share their day off together... They share some other things as well.
Relationships: Leon S. Kennedy/Ark Thompson
Comments: 5
Kudos: 7





	Deep as the Ocean and Bright Like the Sun

"Close your eyes." Leon insisted, poking his head around the door frame. "Don't peek."

Ark gave him a long look before placing his hand over his face. He heard quiet footsteps approach the bed, then stop. Hesitating.

"Mr. Thompson?" Leon said firmly. There was some reluctance in it, though, taking his serious cop voice into dangerously adorable territory. "Keep your hands where I can see them and open your eyes."

He was standing with his hips cocked, showing off the pleats of his skirt. It stopped somewhere around mid thigh, barely long enough to cover the tops of black fishnets. Ark dragged his eyes back upwards, appreciating the tiny little crop top posing as a police uniform. It was unbuttoned, and the hem was tied in a knot just below Leon's pecs, showing off almost his entire chest. There was a badge clinging to it, as well as a nameplate that read "2 Hot 2 Handle". Around his waist, a loose belt held a pair of handcuffs and a plastic nightstick. 

"You're under arrest." Leon said, taking a few nervous steps towards the bed. "For indecent exposure."

"But, Officer-" Ark began to protest, quieted when the baton brushed against his stomach and trailed lower. His breath caught in his chest when Leon climbed onto the bed. 

"Do I need to perform a strip search?" 

"No, I'm just-"

"Don't argue, you're in for it, now." Leon said, using the baton to tilt his boyfriend's chin up. 

Ark rolled his eyes. He thought the sexy cop costume was funny, and had assumed that he'd get a pout and an annoyed huff for his efforts in obtaining it. He hadn't expected Leon to be so into it. 

"Pants off." 

"Yes, sir." He obediently shucked his clothes, letting them fall into a heap beside the bed. He'd pick them up later, after his little vixen was sated. Long legs swung over him, planting Leon in his lap. Ark felt a rumble of arousal well up when, after high heels swung dangerously close to his chest, he was imbued with the knowledge that the outfit didn't come with panties. Almost before he could stop himself, he had one hand up Leon's skirt, squeezing one muscled thigh before cupping his boyfriend's cock and rubbing it firmly. 

"H-Hey!" The blond protested, his hips stuttering. While he loved the attention, he was supposed to be in control. He batted Ark's hands away, huffing indignantly. "I'll up your charges if you're not careful." 

"Officer, can you blame me for wanting to touch?" 

"Yes." Leon pouted. He swiveled his hips, making a show of settling into place. "I should take you downtown and lock you up, but I think that would be too easy for someone as dangerous as you." He purred, leaning forward and dragging his hands over Ark's chest. "Besides, I think I'm going to have to add unlawfully carrying a concealed weapon to your rap sheet."

Ark hissed when he felt the fabric of Leon's skirt grind against his cock. He'd gotten hard somewhere between losing his boxers and managing to get a handful of his boyfriend. He couldn't help it, not when Leon was putting so much effort into fueling all his future wet dreams. 

"Can't I pay my debt to society another way?" Ark asked, already longing for permission to touch and squeeze wherever he wanted. The skimpy uniform would be no match for him. In fact, he was considering abandoning the scene and sucking on the sensitive skin behind Leon's ear until the blond melted in his arms. Before he could stop himself, he was doing just that, inhaling soap and lavender shampoo on the nape of his boyfriend's neck. 

"I-I suppose!" Leon squeaked. He was still trying to keep control, but he'd dropped the nightstick and his hands were gravitating towards Ark's shoulders. 

"What would you have me do?" Ark whispered.

"God-" Leon cursed, his hips shifting in a dangerously desperate manner. "Ark!" He whined, leaning into hands that pawed at his waist. "I was supposed to be on top."

"You are, Le." Ark grabbed a bottle of lube from the bedside table before pulling them down onto the pillows. Leon was perched overtop of him, back arched to keep their hips square. It made the skirt ride up, and Ark was quick to push his hand beneath the hem. He grabbed generous handfuls of his boyfriend's ass, smiling dumbly at the undignified noises Leon let slip. His breathing hitched when he brushed against something solid.

"Are you…?" He tugged gently on the base of the toy, making his boyfriend keen. "Officer, I'm not sure that this is a standard part of your uniform." The plug was the width of a finger or two, sliding free with a satisfying drip of warm lube. Leon was too busy panting to respond, digging his nails into Ark's arms and trying to keep from cumming then and there. 

"Ark," he breathed out, his voice feeble and wrecked. "If you don't- don't get inside of me-"

"Say no more." Ark hushed him with a kiss, easing two fingers around Leon's rim and picking up some of the lube there. With a little extra from the bottle, he pushed them in deep, going smooth and easy as his boyfriend adjusted. 

"Ark!" Leon whined, more desperately this time. He reached between them, squeezing the base of his cock. A few firm, shallow thrusts had him silent again, visibly overwhelmed by the sensation. Too much and not enough, his cock was an angry red between his shaking thighs. 

"We have all night, cum for me." Ark whispered to him, crooking his fingers upwards. He smiled in smug satisfaction when Leon nearly screamed, his moans loud and barely restrained as he orgasmed. He had a _thing_ for being ordered and praised, Ark had noticed. For being submissive and kittenish. It was all about the attention and gentleness, the coaxing and encouragement. 

"Don't stop!" Leon gasped, falling forward and burying his face in the crook of Ark's neck. "Keep going, I want- I want you inside of me." As if doubling down on his request, he rolled his hips forward, grinding the sticky mess he'd made into their skin and rubbing himself against Ark's cock with a long, drawn out shudder. His eagerness was paramount, explicitly begging for filthy attention. 

Ark didn't ever want to deny him.

"Ready?" He asked, breathless as he pulled his fingers away and used them to slick up his cock. It was leaking precum in a steady flow, just as desperate to pay homage to Leon as the rest of his body. 

"Yeah. Please, I'm ready." 

Ark basked in the neediness of his boyfriend's pleas before guiding his cock between the fishnet covered thighs that framed his hips. He left a snail trail of precum across the sinfully tight leggings, but there was no doubt that he'd be forgiven. The first few seconds, the feeling of pushing into tight, hot muscle, left him breathless and hungry for more. The whining and sweet whimpers gracing his ears were better than heaven, winding him up as he fought to keep himself from burying himself inside of his boyfriend in one harsh thrust.

He knew Leon wasn't made of glass, but the urge to be sweet and gentle was overwhelming, even when desperate hands tangled in his hair and tugged with an unmatched urgency. Ark sighed in pleasure, his cock twitching happily inside of soft, warm intestine. He reached down, squeezing Leon's ass and using the leverage it gave him to bounce his makeshift parole officer in his lap.

"Shit!" Leon cussed in his ear, arching his back. It put him on perfect display, shoving his chest out and-

And Ark couldn't resist taking a mouthful of soft, perfect skin in his mouth, nudging the crop top out of the way and lapping at Leon's chest. He sucked diligently on one pink nipple, goaded on by the fingers still locked in his hair. He loved the baby fat that clung to his boyfriend's body, loved how it filled out his pecs and left them puffy and malleable. And _sensitive._ Ark pulled away with a lewd _pop!_ He took a moment to catch his breath and admire the way Leon's breast had swollen and darkened from his ministrations, the skin pink and shiny with spit. He gave the other side the same treatment, groaning in appreciation when Leon began to bounce in his lap, impatient and eager to please.

"Oh, god." Officer Kennedy's voice hitched up dramatically.

Ark closed his eyes, squeezing his boyfriend's ass and sucking a little harder on the nipple in his mouth as he listened to the broken whimpers coming from above his head. 

"I'll- I'll have you brought before a judge for this!" Leon managed to get out, still trying to cling to the cop facade. Ark laughed, pulling away from swollen tits in order to direct his attention southwards. He bucked his hips up, enjoying the tight squeeze around his cock. 

"I don't know, sweetheart, if I have my way, you won't be able to walk back to your patrol car." He teased. "And how would it look if you rolled up to the station covered in my cum?"

"Like any other night I spend with you." Leon teased, breaking character. He cupped Ark's cheeks, kissing him intensely and selfishly. That was alright, though, he deserved a little bit of pampering. Especially when he was taking Ark's cock without even the slightest complaint. His legs trembled as he bounced up and down, getting more and more bold about how much he could take in one thrust. If he wasn't careful, he'd get his boyfriend off too quickly and leave himself high and dry. 

Ark groaned into another sloppy kiss, using his grip on Leon's butt to drive his hips forward and meet him halfway. He wanted this every night, the half-cocked, lazy intimacy and the sweet teasing. If only their schedules afforded it. He was busy, always so busy with Lily and Lott, keeping them focused on school and helping with homework while he tried his best to manage his own business. Nevermind the wrench in his plans that was Leon's contract. He barely knew what his boyfriend was up to, often going days or weeks without so much as an email letting him know that the blond was okay. It was a treat to have time off together, to spend their day in bed without interruptions. 

"Ark!" Leon moaned out, arching his back and pushing into the groping hands around his upper thighs. "Cum in me, please. Please!" He was getting desperate, clenching down around his lover's cock and using the angle of their hips to pummel his own prostate. Ark couldn't help but admire him as he chased his orgasm. Messy hair, flushed cheeks, swollen chest, cum smeared across his stomach… It was a little cliche, but he truly believed that Leon S. Kennedy was more beautiful than any art piece he'd seen before.

He shuddered as his cock pulsed, pumping cum deep inside of shivering, clenching walls. Ark's fingers dug deep into Leon's skin, sure to leave behind little bruised fingerprints. He loved the way porcelain skin amplified the marks he left, showing off the little badges of lust.

"Oh!" Leon was panting in his ear, rocking his hips and savoring the feeling of being filled with cum. They'd joked about it once, Ark recalled, something about "baby batter" and "baste me like a Thanksgiving turkey". He hadn't missed the way Leon had squirmed and subtly covered his crotch. Next time, he promised to delve a little deeper into his boyfriend's breeding kink, but for now, he needed to focus on getting him off.

"That's it, cum for me." Ark whispered to him, letting one hand sneak down to tease the rim of Leon's hole. 

"Touch me, please. Please, Ark." Leon gasped. When his wish was granted, he nearly broke skin with his desperate clawing, fucking into the circle of his boyfriend's hand as he crashed over the edge for a second time. Ark was reluctant to pull away, wrapping his arms around Leon's waist and burying his nose in messy, blond hair. 

"I love you." He blurted out. Opportunities to confess, to spill his guts so sincerely, were rare. They said "I love you" to each other frequently, but it was always between lingering kisses as they hugged goodbye at the train station, or when Leon was caught giving Lily extra dessert.   
"Le," he continued, rolling them over so he could more easily look his boyfriend in the face. "I love you so much."

"I know you do." Leon reached up, carding his fingers through Ark's hair. He was worn out, that much was clear. "I love you too. I'd prove it to you if we had more time." 

"Hm. Insatiable." Ark teased. He leaned in for a kiss, using his body weight to pin them to the sheets. "Next time," he said, snapping the garter on Leon's fishnets for emphasis. "I get to be the cop."

"Oh?" Leon's smile widened into a grin as Ark began nibbling at the side of his neck. "Baby, I'll let you be my private investigator any day." 

The attack that followed, rife with raspberries and sneaky, tickling fingers, was easily the most intimate thing either of them had experienced. That was what they craved, though they didn't have the words for it. It was a chance to be the naive boys they'd been back in the academy, to laugh and joke without the weight of the world on their shoulders. 

Ark would be damned if he missed it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! You can find me on Twitter @pointofdespair


End file.
